


【KK】原来是魅魔啊43

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023
Kudos: 2





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊43

直到夕阳的最后一丝余晖消失在地平线之后，雪原上还是寂静如常，除了光一和剛跟他们俩的魔兽之外，目之所及的地方，什么活物都没有。

健次郎盯着雪原深处看了好长时间，终于移开了视线。

大豹子的眉头皱了皱，难道是他看错了？

剛一直注意着健次郎，看他已经放松了警惕，魅魔心里暗暗绷着的那根弦，也悄悄地松了下来。

应该是错觉吧，这种地方，容易让人疑神疑鬼的。

“天马上就黑了，我们今晚在哪扎营？”剛又看了一圈后，问光一。

“那边吧，”光一看似随手那么一指，却恰好指在了原先那个魔法屏障的范围之外，“让健次郎和潘帮忙挖个雪洞，咱们住进去之前，别忘了把脚印都扫掉。”

“你的意思是……”剛看着光一，意有所指。

“以防万一。”光一点了点头，认同了剛的猜测。

暗精灵再次看向已经随着夜色降临而变得模糊不清的远方。

“希望是我多心了吧。”

破案了。

半夜时分，关于神秘的冒险者冰冻事件，光一和剛已经完全了解了到底是怎么回事，甚至推测出了元凶一个都不放过的真实原因。

从今晚开始，连续三天，是每个季度一次的双满月之夜，月亮的光芒比平日亮了一倍，照在银白的雪原上，甚至能形成阴影，看上去像是没有温度的阳光。

准确地说，是健次郎最先被一阵“嘻嘻哈哈”的笑声给吵醒的。

雪洞入口被雪壳封上了，就留了个用来透气的拳头大的小口，炼金术灯调到最暗，内里毛茸茸的双人睡袋正好能躺下魅魔跟暗精灵。

大豹子变回原形充当枕头，让光一和剛都枕着自己的肚子。

觉醒了孟极血脉的健次郎，身上既不冷，也不热，皮毛覆盖下的身体毛茸茸软绵绵的，虽然摸上去像是挂在店里卖的毛皮地毯，但光一跟剛都清楚，这具不再散发着温暖的身体里，到底蕴藏着怎样冰冷而恐怖的力量。

潘就维持着小姑娘的样子，四仰八叉地睡在光一旁边，也不铺垫子，也不盖被子，就这么睡得很香。

健次郎即使是睡了，耳朵也在动来动去地保持警惕，他最先听见了不同寻常的动静，然后就把其他人给叫醒了。

透气口那里，悄无声息地伸出了一个炼金术望远镜的镜头，朝向营地的方向。

光一调整了两下焦距，很快就看清了到底是什么东西在笑得那么开心。

视野清晰后，他分了剛一个目镜，魅魔也恍然大悟。

那居然是一群冰妖精。

是一群只存在于冰封海雪原深处的，不为人知的第四种妖精。

这群奇奇怪怪的小家伙起初都长得像是不规则的透明冰块，在营地附近肆意地追逐嬉戏，玩够了就三三两两地聚集在那些冰雕周围，变成了浑身透明的巴掌大的小人，张开小小的手，掌心冲着中间的冰雕。

一小堆反射着细碎光线的冰晶，就从它们的掌心飘了出来，落在冰雕表面，填补着那些升华了一些的，肉眼几乎不可见的缺损。

修复好了冰雕，小家伙们有的围着冰雕飞来飞去，有的则坐在了冰雕的手臂上，肩膀上，头顶上。

“呀！”“呀！”妖精们叽叽咕咕地交流着只有它们能互相听懂的语言，不时发出细细小小的叫声。

它们似乎在等待着什么。

时间缓缓推移，光一和剛一直紧盯着妖精们的动作。

剛注意到，从地上的影子判断，双月已经升到了最高。

随着双月慢慢落下，妖精们绕着冰雕又飞了几圈，才很失望似的，三三两两地离开了。

透气口的望远镜镜头也缩了回去。

拧亮炼金术提灯，暖黄的灯光下，光一和剛对视一眼，都从对方眼中看见了了然。

原来是这么回事啊。

把这些人变成冰雕的，原来是妖精。

怪不得那魔法屏障一点用都没有，因为妖精根本就不是魔兽，再厉害的防魔兽魔法屏障也挡不住非魔兽的妖精。

很明显，这群人一定是惹毛了他们从没见过的冰妖精，才落得这样惨烈的下场。

“他们不会是把妖精的家给破坏了吧。”光一摸着下巴推测。

“估计是这样的，否则也不会被冻成冰块了。”剛耸了耸肩，有些同情这群倒霉蛋。

妖精跟绝大多数人和魔兽都能友好相处，它们只会被一件事情激怒，那就是有人或者魔兽，不经它们的允许就霸占它们的家。

愤怒的妖精们，会将这样的家伙给转化成跟它们一样的元素，要么被火妖精烧成灰，要么被水妖精变成水，要么被风妖精扯上天空，连肉体带灵魂地消弭在风中。

而别地方没有的冰妖精，则将探险队给转化成了冰坨。

“但是它们为什么要回来？”剛只有这一点，百思不得其解，“好像离开的时候，还很失望的样子？难道它们意识到自己做错了？妖精好像不会这样吧？”

“今天是双满月。”健次郎突然在一边插了一嘴。

“嗯？”剛跟同样想不明白的光一都被吸引了注意力。

“双满月的时候，魔法元素会比平时活跃一些。”健次郎闭上了眼睛，似乎在感受着什么，“除了龙族，就只有魔兽能感受到这种活跃，又很多魔兽都会在双满月之夜尝试化形，成功率会比平时高很多。”

“你得到的传承里告诉你的？”剛了然。

健次郎点点头。

“潘也知道？”光一看向自家小姑娘。

“知道！”潘回答地脆生生的，“不过对我们来说这个知识已经没用啦！”

“咱们好像对有用没用的概念不太一样。”光一揉了揉她的脑袋，有些哭笑不得。

“所以说，妖精们是想用某种方法，让冰雕重新变为血肉之躯？”剛稍微琢磨了一下，试探着提出来。

“要是你的推测没错的话，那它们为什么要这么做呢？绝对跟愧疚无关，”光一看见剛的表情后，补充了一句，说得斩钉截铁，“你可能不太了解妖精，它们都凭本能行事，你当它们是稍微聪明一点的普通猫狗就行。”

“哦。”

“你很好奇？”光一十分清楚剛在想什么。

“是啊。”

“巧了，我也挺好奇的，咱们在这儿等一天，看它们明晚上来不来吧。”光一眉毛乱动，一点都不像是身处陌生寒冷冰原探索未知时暂时栖身的雪洞，反倒像是坐在“苍蓝蔷薇”客厅的沙发上，那一脸“看吧我多聪明一下子就能猜到剛想什么”的嘚瑟样子，不仅逗得剛一下子乐出来，还把他给逗得手痒痒。

暗精灵的头发，马上就被剛怒搓狗头似的狂放动作给揉成了鸡窝。

教训完男友，神清气爽，剛满意地重新钻回了睡袋里。

“睡觉！”

光一坐在那儿顶着乱糟糟的头发懵了一会儿，反应过来后，就蹭进睡袋想报复回去，刚想上下其手就被魅魔给攥住了手腕子，“你别把孩子给带坏了。”警告意味十足。

“他们是魔兽，哪有孩子？”光一反驳剛的借口。

“那也不行。”剛干脆利落地拒绝了光一的暗示，还翻了个身把自己蜷起来，用后背对着暗精灵，把对方能从他身上吃豆腐的部位给护得严严实实。

“下次就应该挖两个雪洞，他们一个，咱们一个……”光一倒也没再坚持，只是带着不满的语气，嘟嘟囔囔地贴上剛的后背，把他整个人都圈在了自己怀里。

毛茸茸的尾巴尖动了动，悄悄把自己藏在了剛的两腿之间，微微向里勾着。

第二天晚上，几乎是同样的时间，冰妖精果然又来了。

看见那群巴掌大的小家伙绕着冰雕飞来飞去的时候，光一和剛选择现身。

健次郎变回了原型，潘骑在他背上，按说两人两魔兽的组合目标也挺大的，尤其是觉醒了孟极血脉的健次郎，密实的毛发让他看起来又大了一圈，可那群冰妖精愣是没注意到，还在专心忙活它们那些外人压根看不懂的事。

“嗯哼！”靠近营地，光一不得不加重脚步，咳嗽了一声。

“唰！”所有小眼睛都看向了他们的方向，还是挺瘆得慌的。

“呀！”“呀！”发现有人来了，冰妖精们却突然兴奋了起来，飞快地绕着光一和剛开始转圈，虽然他俩完全不明白，这些小东西有什么可高兴的。

有几只冰妖精变出了个小小的冰棒棒，拿在手里向同一个方向指过去，指一下回头看光一和剛一眼，指一下回头看光一和剛一眼。

“……你们是想让我们跟你们过去？”剛想了想，试探着问。

“呀！呀！”妖精们在空中转了个圈，就都往它们指着的方向飞去了。

速度还挺快。

几乎一眨眼就看不见了。

“喂你们慢点！”光一徒劳大吼，落在最后的那个小不点迟疑地回头看了它们一眼，又看看同伴们，就毫不犹豫地追赶小伙伴去了。

健次郎伏下身子，潘立刻往他脖子的地方挪，光一在前剛在后，才坐好，大豹子就箭一样地窜了出去。

白雪像细粉一样，从健次郎的爪子后方喷散而出。

云朵散尽，双月的冷光撒向仿佛无边无际的冰原。

白雪反射着月光，像是细碎的钻石。

健次郎的速度足以追上冰妖精，那些飞在半空的小家伙们，晶莹剔透得像是水晶雕成的工艺品。

剛抬头看着，第一次意识到，原来冰也可以这么漂亮。

一个黑色的轮廓，随着健次郎的奔跑，越来越近，越来越大。

离得足够近了，光一和剛才看出来，这是一座很大的冰川，朝着他们的这一面，是一片几乎与地面垂直的峭壁。

妖精们慢了下来，用行动告诉他们，目的地已经到了。

到底是哪个白痴，把阳炎石为核心做成的魔法阵给贴在冰妖精家门口的？

光一和剛看着镶嵌在冰川壁上的薄石板，同时陷入了沉思。

本来冰妖精们的家应该是在它们依着冰川壁冻结的一大块淡蓝色的冰里，这片在冰川上绵延好几十米的特殊冰块，源头是一道只能容一个瘦子通过的冰隙。

可以看出来，冰隙大概原本是被完全封在蓝冰中的，结果不知道是那个冒险队中的谁，似乎好奇想去冰隙里探险，就拿出了这么个火系魔法阵嵌在冰川上，打算等冰化了就钻进去。

这个魔法阵设计得也很精巧，只融化了那明显看起来异常的蓝色冰块，而淡青色的冰川却一点都没化。

接下来发生什么就不难猜了，家突然无缘无故地化了，夜间活动的冰妖精被惊醒，发现了破坏它们家园的罪魁祸首，一路追杀着来到营地，愤怒的妖精们不管三七二十一，把所有人都给冻成了冰雕。

但它们并没有能力把魔法阵从冰川上撬下来，因为据光一和剛观察，制作这个魔法阵的人附魔的时候加了一条只有使用者才能触碰的魔法，使用者可能在极度的惊恐中让别的什么魔法失控了，导致他自己留在上面的精神烙印，并没有随着他的死亡而消失。

而作为妖精们居住场所的蓝冰，大概是由冰川深处的什么特殊物质维系的，冰隙附近的蓝冰全化了，连冰川上的蓝冰，都在魔法阵的影响下缺了一个大角。虽然常年的低温让剩下的蓝冰都不再融化，但妖精们很明显是没有能力单独让蓝冰的范围扩大。

怪不得妖精们想要弄死那些家伙。

也怪不得妖精们想让那些家伙活过来。

看着蓝冰里挤挤挨挨明显房子不够大的妖精们，光一和剛都同情这群倒霉的小东西。

剛是精神魔法的行家，很轻松地就解决了魔法阵上的精神烙印，将这个比手还大一点的薄石板从冰川上给抠了下来。

石板背面触手温热，中央镶嵌着阳炎石的那一面，手掌悬空在上方不接触，就能感受到它散发出来的热度。

光一仔细研究了一番上面刻着的魔法阵，很感兴趣的样子。

“把魔法阵上的符文改一改，倒是能做成个不错的炉子。”光一接过剛递来的石板，放在手里掂了掂。

半个指甲大小的阳炎石，散发着暖橙色的光芒，以及太阳般的温度。

光一随手在魔法阵石板上拨弄拨弄，石板就被一个魔法屏障包裹，再不会泄出一丝温度。

石板被收进了空间袋。

直到石板彻底不见了，妖精们才从蓝冰里小心翼翼地飞出来，它们首先就靠近冰隙，仔仔细细地观察着。

一缕细小的蓝色冰晶，从石缝里慢慢生长了出来。

“呀！”“呀！”

妖精们变得非常开心，越来越多的妖精从蓝冰中飞出来，绕着冰隙转圈圈，在半空中你追我赶，速度飞快，很像健次郎吃了木天蓼之后窜来窜去的那种亢奋状态。

“呀！”

兴奋的劲头终于过了，妖精们开始一个接一个地向上飞，钻进了冰川上另一个开在半空中的冰隙里。

看着拿着各种稀奇古怪小东西飞下来的冰妖精们，剛推测，那道冰隙里一定是妖精的仓库。

妖精们赠送的小礼物很快就堆满了光一和剛的手掌心。

“父亲！”

“爸爸！”

光一和剛还没来得及看妖精们到底都送了他们些啥，健次郎和潘的声音就同时响了起来，带着无法忽略的焦急。

健次郎不知什么时候化作人形，指着远处，“快看！”

一道巨大的黑浪一样的东西，正朝着他们的方向飞速靠近。

其实这道巨浪应该是白色的，只不过夜晚的光线让它看起来阴暗无比。

那是冰封海上独有的暴风雪，有着“冰霜巨人之怒”的称号。

从多多那里了解到这暴风雪的规模和破坏力之后，剛就更愿意叫它冰雪版的许德拉出海。

而光一觉得，“平原雪崩”这个名字更加合适它。

无论如何，不管它到底叫什么更好听，这种巨型暴风雪都是让人谈之色变的东西，一旦遇上，强大如多多，都要想办法找个地方躲起来，而不是正面抵抗。

毕竟暴风雪过境，留不下任何活口。

单看那高达十几米的冰雪巨浪就能知道了。

这可真是太他妈的糟糕了！

怎么办！

“呀！呀！”

巨浪越来越大的嘈杂声中，冰妖精直接用小手扯了扯剛的脸颊，终于让他的视线从暴风雪那里转移了，看向空中的小不点。

小家伙指着还在慢慢凝结蓝色冰晶的冰隙，示意他们钻进去。

“里面大吗？”

“我们还能出来吗？”

光一和剛几乎是同时问的。

“呀！”也不知道妖精听懂了多少，它一边点头一边用自己的小胳膊小手，尽最大努力画了个大大的圈，似乎在示意里面很大。

“那快走吧！”没时间想那些有的没的，光一带头钻进了冰隙之中。

剛断后，他也进入冰隙之后，冰妖精们催动魔法，让蓝冰迅速把冰隙给彻底封了起来，它们也都钻进了蓝冰里。

下一刻，铺天盖地的冰雪，就猛地砸在了像薄壳一样的蓝冰上，发出沉闷的声响。

暗精灵和魅魔都胆战心惊地看着那层薄薄的蓝冰，随时准备蓝冰被拍碎之后他们后撤。

可蓝冰结实得跟冰隙周围厚重的冰川一样，也让他们放下了那颗提起来的心。

危机彻底解除，光一和剛才有闲心来查看他们栖身的这个冰隙。

冰隙中的光线很暗，但又并不是那种伸手不见五指的黑，一道手掌宽的蓝线，散发着盈盈的幽光，蜿蜿蜒蜒地在冰川上游走，将通透性极好的冰块给照的散发出淡青色的光泽。

脚下是冰，左右是冰，抬头也是冰，两侧冰川之间的空隙足够七八个人并排通过，冰墙越往上越窄，直到距离地面四五米的位置，才汇聚到一起。

而这冰洞纵向的宽度，目测足有十来米。

光一和剛都没想到，这么小的一道缝隙背后，居然隐藏着这么大的空间。

蓝冰是从更深的地方延伸出来的，那里的缝隙更窄，更幽深，通向着未知。

微不可查的风，从冰隙的深处吹来，打在脸上凉飕飕的。

剛看了一眼蓝冰越发厚实的冰隙口，暗道，至少不用担心在这里面待得时间长了，会把氧气给消耗殆尽了。

光一拿出那个魔法阵石板和魔法刻刀，就着冰洞里有些昏暗的光线和阳炎石自身散发出来的光亮，在魔法阵上改了几个符文和线条后，就解除了魔法屏障。

阳炎石稳定的温度扩散开来，魔法阵笼罩的范围内，都暖洋洋的，而且再也不用担心它会把蓝冰融化了。

洞外，暴风雪肆虐，洞内，光一和剛铺好了睡袋，相拥而眠。

暴雪持续了整整三天，还一点都没有停止的意思。

看样子短时间内，天是不会放晴了。

蓝冰的通透性很好，剛站在洞口，皱着眉头向外看。

光一盘腿坐在睡袋上，正在劝进来找他们玩的冰妖精不要再害怕那个阳炎石魔法阵石板。

潘和健次郎在看妖精们送给他们的各种小玩意。

“光一？”

“你想往里走走看，是吧。”

“嗯。”

“那走吧，总待在这里也不是个办法，毕竟补给有限。”

两个人对话的时候，剛也没有回头，光一也没有抬头，他们视线都没对上，在这仿佛闲聊一样的一问一答中，就确定了接下来的计划。

没有分歧，不需要讨论，我知道你的想法，你也明白我的意思，话还未说出口就已经达成了共识，是这样无人能及的默契。

小小的冰妖精终于不再惧怕魔法阵，还兴致勃勃地让小小的冰凌悬浮在阳炎石上，看着冰凌被化成水珠，又被它们的魔法冻成圆溜溜的小冰球。

冰妖精举着小冰球，献宝一样地送给光一。

光一笑着接了过去。猫嫌狗憎的暗精灵，终于有一种愿意主动靠近他的非智慧生物了。

陪着冰妖精玩够了，两个人才收拾起地上的装备，在妖精们不舍的注视中，向着冰隙深处走去。

大豹子跟在他们身侧，小姑娘坐在豹子的背上。

这是光一和剛来到这片神秘冰原的第五天，而他们的旅途，才刚刚开始。

——TBC


End file.
